


Headcannons

by mymemesareiconicmydepressionischronic



Series: Everyone Lives AU [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Bisexual Character, EDs, Ehlers-Danlos syndrome, Gay Character, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Nonbinary Character, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, References to Depression, Social Anxiety, Three siblings stacked in a trenchcoat, Trans Character, panromantic character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 12:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19723558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mymemesareiconicmydepressionischronic/pseuds/mymemesareiconicmydepressionischronic
Summary: Just like it says in the title -headcannons for the au I'm creating.  This doesn't have a proper name, so we'll call it the Everybody Lives AU because it's accurate.





	Headcannons

Hi there! These are my own changes that I will be making to the various Undertale characters in my AU.

To start off –   
I will be making some slight alterations/going more in-depth with some concepts from the game itself. For example, I’ll be talking a fair amount about the difference between Human and Monster souls and how life can affect them (a.k.a why souls are different).  
Souls-  
Souls in this universe work a bit differently from in the original game of Undertale. Of course, there are the seven different main types of human souls and monster souls – however, in this universe there is a bit more nuance to the whole idea.  
Human souls are divided into the seven different types; however, the various forms of souls affect various forms of magic that any certain human can harness and control to their own whims. The variance appears not at the very start of life, but rather at a random age – there is also some influence from the forms of magic harnessed by the parents. It works rather like genetics; with certain soul types being more dominant or recessive, and how these various traits can mix together in the instance of children. There is also the point to take into consideration of the overall rarity of these soul types.  
(Shown here from most to least rare are the various soul types.)  
Determination, Perseverance, Patience, Integrity, Justice, Bravery, Kindness.  
The many ways that these different soul types can affect any person vary based on a great number of factors. One of the main influences on souls though is a person’s surroundings and own internal chemistry, i.e. their home life and mental stability.

I am still using the same origin story for the splitting of monsters and humans as was seen in the game, but the main difference is that the monsters never manage to escape the Underground in this AU for one specific reason-  
Chara.

Chara-  
Chara is trans nonbinary (agender) and uses they/them pronouns.  
They are aromantic and gay but are closeted about both.  
They suffer from PTSD, manic depression, disabling social anxiety, chronic insomnia, and are completely mute (later in life).  
In this AU, Chara still ends up throwing themself down Mt. Ebot in a suicide attempt (as was heavily implied in the game) and ends up being taken in by the Dreemurr family. However, in this AU the plan they concocted with Asriel to die via eating buttercups ends up failing, and they survive. As a result of eating the dangerous flowers though, there is permanent damage to their vocal cords, and they are thus rendered mute.  
There were several other effects from the failed attempt to kill themself via buttercups, namely increased issues with depression and the appearance of severe social anxiety, but the main effect was that their soul became Corrupted. Corrupted souls are very rare in this universe and are only able to happen to Determination souls – due to their resilient nature. The only form of magic so far observed in Determination souls has been superhuman resilience to physical damage – think of it as them basically willing away the hurt. However, every person has their limits, and when a Determination soul reaches theirs, the soul becomes Corrupted. The results of Corruption can vary greatly on the minor symptoms, but there are some unifying traits from the condition; the stripping away of any previous powers, decreased immunities, and very cancer-like symptoms within the body as a reflex to attempt to rid itself of the Corruption.  
In the case of Chara, this results in them often oozing/vomiting up a black fluid, that is a mixture of internal rot from the flowers and their own blood. They also no longer have the unnatural resilience of a Determination soul, and thus can be very easily injured.

As they were adopted by the monsters and were able to completely reject their past life as a human, they adopted the family name of Dreemurr and began living as the adopted sibling of Asriel.

Frisk-  
Frisk is trans nonbinary and uses they/them pronouns.  
They are panromantic and asexual and are currently dating Monster Kid (he/him-she/her, bi.)  
Frisk suffers from PTSD, generalized anxiety, selective mutism, and ehlers-danlos syndrome.  
Frisk fell about 10 years after Chara, attempting to escape an abusive home life situation; tripping and falling once on Mt. Ebot. They survived the fall, were quickly rescued by Toriel, and were soon brought into the Dreemurr family once it became clear that they had no place to go. It’s taken them three years to feel properly safe with this family, and so far, they are only able to be verbal with Asriel and Chara, who are their adopted siblings.  
They have the very rare form of a totally undiluted Determination soul, with both of their parents having Determination souls as well. This has resulted in even more physical prowess than others with similar souls, which is the only reason they survived the fall down Mt. Ebot.  
I’ll go more into their backstory in the in-depth origins analysis I have planned for them in the future ;)

Asriel-  
Asriel is genderfluid and uses she/her and they/them pronouns.  
They are NonSAM aromantic and are very open about it  
Asriel happens to be the youngest of the siblings by just a few months – still 13 like Frisk (Whereas Chara is 21) and can certainly act it at times. However, as they are being raised to become the new ruler of New Home they also can be fiercely protective, especially of their family.

Toriel-  
Toriel is cis and uses she/her pronouns.  
She is bisexual and polyamorous, as she is dating both Asgore and Sans.  
Toriel in this AU is still with Asgore, however she has a secondary home in the Ruins that she checks on regularly to check for more fallen children.   
She has mild anger issues and uses baking as a coping mechanism.

Asgore-  
Asgore is nonbinary and uses they/them pronouns.  
They are pansexual and polyamorous, as he is dating both Toriel and Gaster.  
They suffer from generalized anxiety and depression but are working to get better.  
Asgore has not killed anyone in this AU, however, with two children having fallen various Monsters are growing worrisome about whether their leader will hold up on their promise to free all of Monsterkind.

W.D. Gaster-  
Gaster is nonbinary and uses they/them pronouns.  
They are demiromantic and asexual and are currently dating Asgore.  
Not only the royal scientist but also the royal physician. They worked to save Chara when their soul first became corrupted, and thanks to the great work of a dedicated team of scientists (Gaster’s Followers) Chara’s soul was able to regain a stable condition – though could not be fully cured of the Corruption.  
Gaster is Sans and Papryus’ parent but doesn’t visit them often at this point given their age and how Gaster’s work has made them withdraw.

Sans-  
Sans is unsure of his gender and uses he/him  
He is bi and polyamorous, currently dating both Toriel and Grilby.  
Sans deals with chronic depression and separation anxiety with Papyrus. With Papyrus becoming more independent he working to overcome his anxieties.  
Sans is very interesting mainly considering his soul. While Determination souls can experience Corruption, monster souls are at risk due to a similar condition where – because of their overall less physical build, being primarily tied to the overall strength of their magic and spirit rather than a proper body – if they are too powerful then the already weak bonds holding them to the physical realm can begin to weaken even further and thus can have various side effects.  
Gaster suffers a form of this, where their body has, as they have grown stronger and stronger, begun to melt – whereas Sans is simply weakening.

Papyrus-  
Papryus is unsure of their gender and uses they/them pronouns.  
They are panromantic and asexual and are currently dating Mettaton (he/him, bisexual)  
Papyrus suffers from C-PTSD from an incident when they were younger that resulted in them losing the ability to properly use their powers. This has made them safe from Monster Corruption, however it also puts them at great risk in New Home, granted that basic magic is needed for many tasks.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! I'll be writing more stories in this au at some point in the near future, so stay tuned!


End file.
